Final Disposition
by George P
Summary: An agency in the Japan Defense Agency offers suggestions for the final disposition of an obsolete fighting giant robot.


("Tetsujin 28 (Gigantor)," "Mobile Suit Gundam" and "Neon Genesis Evangelion"; and their characters and situations are copyright of their respective owners. Story copyright 2011 by George Pollock, Jr. All rights reserved.)

Final Disposition

by

George Pollock, Jr.

Date: Sept. 2, 2030

From:

Director,

Technical Research and Development Institute

Japan Defense Agency

Tokyo

To:

Office of the Minister of State for Defense,

Tokyo

Re: Final disposition of weapon T28

(Note: The following is classified until a final determination has been made by the Defense Agency and the Minister of State for Defense.)

Introduction:

With the development of the Evangelion and subsequent Gundam weapon systems, the Defense Agency is evaluating the continued deployment of the T28 weapon. The following assessments and recommendations are to be considered tentative until final decisions are made by the agency.

History:

The single T28 unit was introduced in 2000. The Defense Agency purchased T28 and contracted the services of its first operator, Shotaro Kaneda. (Kaneda – under the name James Sparks – later provided robotic expertise to the U.S. Mars mission of 2025.) For its time, T28 represented a significant advance in weapons theory. A large flying human-shaped weapon offered several advantages over wheeled and tracked weapons and even some aircraft. (Note: T28's flight capability is extremely long-range. One documented flight – from Japan to India and back nonstop – is typical.)

T28's arms and hands allowed it to manipulate items in its environment, unlike traditional weapons of the time. T28 could thus use objects at hand for combat after its arsenal had been expended. Its legs and feet permitted mobility over rough terrain that would present insurmountable obstacles for wheeled and tracked vehicles.

Further, its artificial intelligence (AI) – although extremely rudimentary by today's standards – allowed it to adapt to changing conditions in combat. Again, this was an advance over weapons systems of the day.

Operational overview:

T28 was originally directed by radio control on secure frequencies. However, problems arose once hostile forces learned of – and jammed – said frequencies. Pursuant to that, T28 was outfitted with an encrypted digital command system, which was later employed in the first research Evangelion weapon. Evangelion Unit EX employed an umbilical power cable that initially also carried command signals like those used by T28. Before the NERV research agency developed the "neural synchronization" control system in 2014 (which was used in Units 00 onward), the initial Evangelion's control system was a significant legacy of T28.

Remote control, however, ultimately limited the potential of T28. Onboard pilot control was first achieved by the Evangelions, though the umbilical power cords meant that the units had only short-range applications, such as city defense. T28's long-range combat ability thus remained its primary tactical advantage until the development of the Gundam system. With independent pilot control, full mobility and even spaceflight capability, the Gundams surpassed the limitations of both T28 and the Evangelions.

The Evangelions remain in combat readiness, even 16 years after their introduction. They are deployed primarily for close-quarters hand-to-hand mechanical ("mecha") combat within their umbilical radius. This makes them especially suitable for urban defense, as most Evangelion control centers are in large, strategically important cities.

The T28, however, is increasingly seen as obsolete. Gundams – and even heavy-lift helicopters – have reduced even a basic cargo-transportation role for T28. It also still requires a remote operator, an antiquated factor for a weapon in 2030. Further, the need for technical support for T28 means that funds and personnel are expended to maintain outdated technology, despite several upgrades over the years.

In summation, the deficiencies listed above have compelled the Defense Agency to consider decommissioning T28. The following actions are recommended for final disposition of T28.

Recommendations:

Propulsion:

The T28's flying capability is provided by twin liquid-fuel booster rockets on its back. They could be removed for possible reuse, perhaps to deliver material for low-orbit construction projects. If they are not reused, the fuel would be removed, and the rockets, fuel tank and fuel lines would be purged and decontaminated for safety and environmental reasons. This would follow standard internationally accepted procedures.

Nuclear issues: Although T28 uses traditional rockets for flight, its main power source is a retrofitted 2015 nuclear reactor. This allowed extended foot mobility, a situation in which rocket propulsion is usually unnecessary.

Removal of the nuclear fuel and reactor will follow standard internationally accepted procedures. As Japan's nuclear-waste storage capacity is limited, low-level negotiations with the United States have begun, with an eye toward storing such waste at a U.S. site. This would involve dismantling the reactor vessel and transferring the components to the United States.

The nuclear fuel rods might be considered for reuse in civilian power generation. If such reuse is not possible, the rods would also be placed in waste storage.

Electronics:

Most of T28's electronics date from its 2023 upgrade. Despite that relatively recent date, current technology is several generations past T28's setup. This is especially true of its computer system. It employs the last generation of microchip technology, which is being increasingly replaced by the organic "wetware" processing system now employed on Gundams. (The situation parallels that of the computer setup initially installed in U.S. space shuttles in the late 1970s. By 2000, video-game consoles had more processing ability than the shuttles' computers.)

It is therefore recommended that T28's electronics be salvaged to the greatest extent possible, with the reminder being scrapped according to standard internationally accepted procedures. All classified data in its system memory would first be removed before disposition.

The only exceptions to the preceding recommendation would be T28's Global Positioning System (GPS) and the optical sensors from its "eyes." Both components can be quickly upgraded to current technical standards.

Mechanical systems:

Unfortunately, T28's mechanical systems are completely outdated. The basic 2000 infrastructure remains, with computers controlling gears, shafts, cables, cams, cogs, hydraulics, etc. Modern weapon systems like the Gundams employ "wetware," as well as "neural synchronization" controls like those of the Evangelions – which, in turn, drive arms and legs manipulated by "synth muscles." Comparatively, T28's entire mechnical theory is obsolete for a weapon of its size in 2030.

It is therefore recommended that all mechanical components in T28 be removed and sold for scrap.

Final disposition:

If all preceding recommendations are carried out, only the shell of T28 – including the front protective screens of its "eyes" – would remain. Given T28's significant historic defense role, it might be possible to sell or donate it to a military or technical museum. Also possible is installing T28 as a historic display at the primary Gundam base. (If T28's booster rockets are reused, mockups of them would be required for any sort of display. If the boosters are not reused, they would remain with T28 after purging and decontamination.)

T28 also could be placed in its current condition after decommissioning in "mothball" status with other obsolete weapons. The ultimate option would be to sell T28 for scrap after purging and decontamination.

In summary:

The T28 weapon is obsolete and a candidate for decommissioning. If such a move were approved, disassembly could begin by March 2031. That is dependent, of course, on the decisions of the Defense Agency and the Minister of State for Defense.

Staff opinion:

If T28 is decommissioned, it is the opinion of this institute's staff that the even just the shell of the weapon be preserved as a historic display at the primary Gundam base, as it could be considered an "ancestral prototype" – a sort of cousin – of the modern "mobile suit." At the least, its legacy in weapons development should be recognized in name. It is therefore respectfully suggested by the staff that the next generation of Gundam – now in development – carry T28's established nickname from its creation and be designated the "Gigantor" class.

Submitted Sept. 2, 2030

By the Director,

Technical Research and Development Institute

Japan Defense Agency

Tokyo


End file.
